


Keep Calm and Let Oh-chan Draw

by pimanchi_double



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimanchi_double/pseuds/pimanchi_double
Summary: Nino ruined Sho's agenda. Ohno came to the rescue.





	Keep Calm and Let Oh-chan Draw

**Author's Note:**

> So... apparently today's ii fufu no hi, and it means Yama day!  
> I currently don't have new Yama fic, so I'll just repost another old fic of mine from LJ.  
> To the one who hasn't read this fic before, I hope you'll like this ^^  
> And to the one who has read this before, thanks for reading! ^^

"Damn it, Nino!" Sho shouted angrily, looking at the cover of his agenda; messy doodles all over the white, clean surface.

"What happened, Sho-chan?" Ohno peeked curiously from his shoulder.

"Look at what that brat has done!" Sho swung his agenda, totally pissed off. Ohno took the messy book from the younger’s hand, observing it closely.

"I know I was wrong for accidentally re-saved his Resident Evil game, so all the data was lost. But this is not the right way for revenge!"

"Hmm..." Ohno sat on the chair opposite Sho. He took some markers from Sho's pencil case, and started to draw.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Sho said, panicked, trying to take his agenda back, but Ohno held it tight.

"Just... Wait, okay?" Ohno said without lifting his head from Sho's agenda.

Sho observed the older anxiously, as Ohno doodled happily on the cover of his agenda. That was his precious agenda. He didn't like it to be dirty and messy.

A few minutes later...

"Done!" Ohno sat straight on his chair, shoving the agenda back to Sho.

The newscaster slowly lifted the agenda from the table. He stared at his newly-born book with an amazed look and jaw-dropping.

"Wow... This is..."

Replacing Nino's messy doodles, now there was an abstract colorful picture on the cover of his agenda that looked like some fish swimming happily among the seaweed.

"I fixed Nino's drawing a little. Does it look better now?" Ohno smiled.

"Better?" Sho stared at Ohno. "It's the best, Oh-chan! Thank you!" He stood up from his seat to hug Ohno.

"Anytime, Sho-chan."

*


End file.
